


Guy's Night Out

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute Kids, Diabetes, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his tenth birthday, Yevgeny wants a grown up 'guy's night out' but things don't go as planned when he meets his estranged grandfather. Part 18 of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm running kind of dry with family drama ideas, so if you have any, feel free to shoot them to me! Or family fluff ideas! Any ideas involving this adorably dysfunctional South Side family. Thanks! I appreciate the feedback!

“Dad,” Yevgeny said nosily, draping himself over the back of the sofa to look at what Ian was reading on his phone. “What are you looking at?”

“I'm reading an article about 'Your Ten Year Old' “, Ian said, turning around to smile at him.

“I'm turning ten in four days,” Yevgeny reminded him. “What does it say about ten year olds?”

“It says ten year olds are pleasant and agreeable,” Ian said, scrolling through. “It says you're becoming independent.”

“I am pleasant and agreeable,” Yevgeny said, pleasantly agreeing.

“Yeah, you are.” Ian patted his son's face and then scrubbed his hand down over it. He put his phone down and stretched.

Yevgeny was excited about this birthday because he was not having a party, but going on a 'guy's night out' with his fathers. It was something he'd been shy about asking for, but once he did, Ian and Mickey seemed delighted and flattered and pretty soon, Lip, Carl, Liam, and Iggy had been invited to tag along for part of it.

“What are we gonna do for my birthday?” Yevgeny asked Ian.

“Um, strippers and beer,” Ian said simply. “Right?”

“No, Dad,” Yevgeny said, laughing. “I'm not old enough for beer.”

“And I can't drink beer,” Ian said. “Fuck. Well, how about...dinner at the alibi. Kevin will cook us some wings and fries and we'll play darts. You ever play darts?”

Yevgeny nodded. “Yeah, with Uncle Iggy all the time.”

“We'll go see a movie,” Ian said. “Your pick, and then sit around in a circle smoking cigars and talking about-” he put on an old man voice. “The good old days.”

Yevgeny laughed again and said, “No cigars. Can we play Xbox? Loud?”

“Sure.” Ian stood up. “It's your party.”

Mickey walked in the front door at that moment, carrying a box of who knows what he'd picked up at one of his brother's. Yevgeny jogged over to him.

“We're gonna eat dinner at the alibi on my brithday and then go to the movies and play darts and play Xbox with the volume really loud,” he told his other father excitedly.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Strippers and beer?”

He looked teasingly at Ian, and Yevgeny grabbed his arm.

“No strippers and beer!” He said. “And no cigars.”

“Hell, I didn't even think of cigars,” Mickey said. He looked around. “Where are those other two kids?”

“Gavvie?” Ian called. “Izzy?”

Gavrel came in from outside through the kitchen door. He eagerly ran to the kitchen table where Mickey scooted some junk over and set the box down.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Some stuff I got from Uncle Joey, gun parts and knives and shit,” he said simply. “You take your shot of insulin today?”

“Yeah,” Gavrel said, still interested in the box.

Izzy came from upstairs. She was pouting.

“I want to go to Yevvie's party,” she said sullenly.

“No girls allowed,” Mickey said, grinning and sticking his tongue out at her.

“Well on my birthday,” Izzy told him. “It will be only girls and no BOYS allowed. That means you and Daddy Ian and Yevgeny and Gavrel and only Mama and we're gonna go to the mall and buy stuff.”

“Sounds fuckin' boring,” Mickey told her. “What like perfume and shoes and shit?”

“And purses,” Izzy said. “I'm gonna buy a green purse with diamonds on it.”

“You got that kinda money?” Mickey asked her with a serious face. He held out his hand. “You better dish some out. Pay some bills around here.”

“My money!” Izzy teased, backing away from him.

Mickey grabbed her with a fake growl, making her squeal. He turned her upside down.

“Where's my money, huh?” He asked, tickling her, making her scream and laugh louder.

Ian smiled at the pair and when Mickey set her down she said, “I farted on you, Daddy.”

Ian busted out laughing and Mickey lowered his head, his shoulders shaking. He was also laughing. He looked up and in between snorts said, “Get'cher ass out of here.”

He walked over to Yevgeny and scrunched his hair before kissing it.

“Growin' up too fast,” he told him.

Yevgeny rolled his eyes and asked, “Why do grown ups always say that? Growing up takes FOREVER.”

“It won't always feel that way,” Ian informed him, looking at the carefully scheduled menu they kept on the dry erase board on the fridge. Because of Ian and Gavrel's special diet, meals had to always be planned.

“Want to run to the grocery store with me?” He asked his oldest.

Yevgeny nodded.

=====================================================================

On Yevgeny's actual birthday, a school night, the family-including Svetlana and Alex, got together at the Milkovich house for dinner and birthday cupcakes. Sheila, who'd always been a saint to the Gallaghers, made the best sugar-free desserts, and had not hesitated to make a big batch of diabetic-friendly chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting. Svetlana stuck a candle in Yevgeny's and the family sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

“A whole decade old,” Alex teased. “How does it feel to be double digits?”

Mickey smiled at Yevgeny, who was busy talking to other family members as they ate their cupcakes. He loved all of his children the same, but there was something special about the first. Mickey's heart stung just a little at every birthday because his children became older and became less and less 'children'. As much as he enjoyed seeing them grow and learn to fend for themselves, he enjoyed the years he could hold them and have them be one hundred percent dependent on him and Ian.

Yevgeny caught his eye and wiped frosting from the corner of his mouth. Ian glanced between the two.

“Everything okay?” He asked Mickey.

“Yeah,” Mickey said, stuffing his face with a cupcake so he wouldn't be forced to explain himself.

After Alex and Svetlana went home, Yevgeny helped his parents to clean the kitchen while Gavrel and Izzy ran around with balloons that Svetlana had brought with her.

“So am I kind of a teenager?” Yevgeny asked, starting the dishwasher.

“A teenager?” Ian asked, grinning.

“Well, maybe zeroteen,” Yevgeny suggested with a shrug.

==================================================================================

Yevgeny was excited to have his 'guys night out' birthday weekend. He kept checking the time and rummaging through the collection of Xbox games to find the best ones to play.

“Can we watch a movie too?” Yevgeny asked. “An R-rated movie?”

He watched R-rated movies anyway. His parents weren't really the kinds to censor a lot of things in his life. The Milkovich children were even allowed to swear as long as they remembered to keep it in the house.

“Whatever you want, Buddy,” Ian told him, doing sit ups on the living room floor. Yevgeny was standing on his feet.

Mickey walked into the house and said, “Kay. Got the beer. Stripper's comin' at seven-”

“Dad!” Yevgeny said, grinning.

“Chips and dip,” Mickey said, taking a large bag of Doritos out a paper bag. “Chill the fuck out, Kid.”

He set these items on the table and then said, “When's everyone coming over?”

“Um, Lip said he'll be over around seven,” Ian said, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. “He'll bring Liam. You talk to your brothers?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, you know Iggy. He'll be here whenever.”

===================================================================================================

Lip was the first to arrive with Liam. Liam was thirteen, and when they were younger, Yevgeny had played with him often. Now, they were distant, though they didn't dislike each other or anything, their interests were just different. Liam was a lot like his brother in law, Jimmy, who he considered a father figure, and was into making money and getting girls. Yevgeny could care less what he threw on to wear for school as long as it was clean, and even when it was just t-shirts and jeans, he considered them _smelling_ clean to be clean. Liam wore designer jeans and t-shirts and always had on expensive shoes and a new pair of glasses.

“Hey, guys,” Ian said, giving both of his brothers a hug. He kissed Liam's forehead.

“Happy birthday, Yev,” Liam told Yevgeny, handing him a shopping bag.

Yevgeny opened it to reveal a fancy looking Batman watch with his name engraved on the back. He showed it to Ian and Mickey.

“From the Gallagher side of the family,” Lip joked, ruffling his hair.

“Wanna see my new Xbox games?” Yevgeny asked Liam.

“Yeah.” Liam grinned and followed him into the living room where Yevgeny had already carefully organized all of the games on the coffee table.

Lip sighed and smiled at Ian and Mickey.

“You two ready for this?” He asked.

“Yev's been talkin' about it all day,” Mickey replied, glancing back at the boys who were on their knees beside the coffee table looking at the game cases.

Iggy and Joey arrived next, and then Kevin, and Donny, Yevgeny's best friend. Ian and Lip opened chips and dip and put cans of soda in the fridge to chill. Yevgeny started up the newest Call of Duty game and all of the party-goers took turns playing. Yevgeny shot Mickey a pleading look and Mickey went to the home-stereo system and cranked the volume up so the explosions and gunfire were much, much louder, making the game players much, much more excited.

“Fuck! I keep dying!” Iggy said.

Yevgeny told him how to avoid 'getting killed' in the game, feeling proud that he Iggy took his advice and continued to ask questions. Donny, Yevgeny, and Mickey were the best players, but Yevgeny had been watching and playing video games since he was very small.

“Alright, enough Xbox,” Ian said, grinning. “You two could play all night if no one stopped you. Why don't we go hit the alibi, huh?”

“Yeah!” Liam and Yevgeny exclaimed.

======================================================================================

Taking multiple cars, they all traveled the short distance to Kevin and Veronica's bar, which wasn't very crowded for a Saturday night. Yevgeny had been to the alibi a million times, but it was Donny's first time, and he looked around nervously.

“Wanna play Pool?” Yevgeny asked him. “It's fun. I can teach you.”

“Okay,” Donny said, following him.

“Liam, wanna play Pool?” Yevgeny asked the older boy.

“Sure.” Liam tagged along too.

There was a man at the pool table, an older man with leathery looking pink skin and white hair and a mean-set face. He squinted at the boys, who stood back politely waiting their turn.

“Wanna play?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“Whenever you're done,” Liam said with a half shrug.

“Wanna play me?” The man grinned, showing he had a missing front tooth.

The older male posse was at the bar ordering drinks except for Ian who could not drink, and he walked over to the pool table with his hands in his back pockets to see what the boys were up to.

“Hey, guys, wanna play darts?” He asked, and then stopped.

The man stopped smiling and stared at Ian.

“Well if it isn't the fag fairy,” he said, straightening up.

Without a word, Ian moved to the boys, taking Yevgeny by the arm and pulling him back a little, and then Liam, and then Donny. He did it all in about three seconds.

“Yeah, that's right, I'm out,” the man said. “Been out for four weeks now, ya little dick slurping shit.”

Lip seemed to take notice that something was wrong and half jogged over to Ian and the boys. He frowned.

“Terry?” He said, glancing at back at the others, and then back at the man.

Mickey walked over too, and froze. Soon, Kevin and the Milkovich brothers had joined them. Terry let out a wheezing, disgusted laugh.

“What is this the fucking Chicago Pride Parade?” He asked.

“Terry, settle down,” Kevin said.

Yevgeny watched in horror as the man named Terry (whoever he was) suddenly drew a pistol. Everyone froze.

“Don't tell me to fuckin' settle down!” Terry barked at Kevin. He looked at Ian first, and then Mickey. “Fuckin' faggots.”

“Put the gun down,” Mickey said, calmly.

“Shut up!” Terry barked. “Shoulda capped your ass years ago, saved you from this queer shit.”

“Terry, put the fuckin' gun down,” Mickey said, more sternly this time.

“Pop-” Iggy began, but Terry turned the gun on him.

“And you! What are you doin' marchin' around with him, huh? Didn't I teach you better? Aren't you a Milkovich?!” He barked.

Without a word, Mickey took the gun from the older man and punched him hard in the gut. Without looking behind him, he passed the gun, which Kevin took with one hand, calling the cops with the other. Terry was on the ground, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

“Grew some balls, huh?” He spat, grinning up at Mickey.

“You pull a gun on my kid, my family,” Mickey said, squatting on the balls of his feet. “I ain't a kid any more. You don't scare me.”

Yevgeny was shaking so hard that Ian pulled him backwards against him, rubbing his hair. He already had Liam plastered to his side.

“Yevgeny?” Terry panted, glancing at Yevgeny. He snarled at Ian.

“Get your fucking fag hands off of my grandson!” He said, trying to stand up, but Mickey gave him another blow.

“You Gallagher ginger faggot!” Terry continued from the ground.

“Milkovich ginger faggot,” Ian said. “I married your son, took his name.”

“You're in-laws,” Iggy added with a shrug. “He adopted Yev.”

Yevgeny seemed to notice that the tension was leaving. The man named Terry stood up and swayed slightly. He spit blood on the floor, and stared at Mickey.

“I'm dyin' you know,” he said. “Doctor says I probably don't have a year, and you're gonna let me go out like this?”

Two police officers entered the bar then and took the pistol from Kevin and approached the small crowd of Gallaghers and Milkvoiches and Donny. One of them handcuffed Terry and he screamed and cursed and spit in Ian's direction.

“You're all gonna go to hell! Rot in hell for being fags and fag lovers! Even those kids!” He screamed all the way out to the car.

The other officer stayed inside and spoke with the adults, and Yevgeny listened as Mickey and Ian explained that Terry was Mickey's father and he'd given them trouble years ago and Lip and Joey and Iggy threw in their two cents and so did Kevin, and Yevgeny just wanted to go home.

The officer thanked them and left. Kevin let out a dramatic sigh.

“Wouldn't be a Milkovich birthday party without cops showin' up, right?” He asked, trying to make light of the situation.

“Donny?” Ian asked gently. “Ready for me to take you home?”

Donny nodded tearfully. Ian looked at Mickey, who only nodded. Yevgeny and Liam rode with Ian to take Donny home, and Ian came to the door to speak with Donny's mother about what had happened. She seemed shocked, but was not angry. Yevgeny was surprised to find out that she even knew Terry as well.

“Asshole needs to just stay in prison forever,” she said, and Ian nodded.

She patted her son on the shoulder. “Come on, let's go put clean sheets on your bed.”

  
“Bye, Yev,” Donny said, managing a small smile. “Sorry about your birthday.”

“It's okay,” Yevgeny said. “See you at school.”

“Liam, you wanna spend the night?” Ian asked, once he and the two boys were back in the car.

“I can't,” Liam said. “I'm going to some brunch thing with Jimmy in the morning.”

He looked at Yevgeny. “You wanna stay the night at my house?”

“No thanks,” Yevgeny said. “I'm actually really tired.”

The drive to the Gallagher house was silent and Ian and Yevgeny hung around at the house while Ian told Fiona and Jimmy what had happened. Fiona passed baby Rory to Jimmy and pulled Yevgney and Liam against her.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, kissing their heads. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam said, pulling back. “Just a crazy old guy.”

“Yeah.” Yevgeny nodded.

=====================================================================================================

Mickey was waiting on the couch when Ian and Yevgeny finally made it home. They all knew Yevgeny's birthday guys night out had been ruined, and none of them were sure how to fix it. Mickey pulled Yevgeny into a hug, rubbing his back.

“Sorry, Kid,” he murmured into his hair.

“It's okay,” Yevgeny mumbled.

He sat down on the couch and turned the television to regular networking. Ian turned the television off.

“No,” he said. “We're not gonna do this.”

“Do what?” Yevgeny asked.

“This is supposed to be your birthday night,” Ian said. “Crazy Terry Milkovich isn't going to wreck that. He's already messed up too many things.”

“Everyone went home,” Yevgeny reminded him.

“Then we're goin' out,” Ian said simply. “Go back an overnight bag.”

“Going where?” Mickey asked, just as confused as his son.

Ian shrugged, throwing his arms out. “We'll get a hotel or something,” he said.

“We got beds here for free,” Mickey told him.

“I wanna go to a hotel,” Yevgeny said, brightening just a little.

“We'll find one with an indoor pool,” Ian said. “We'll order an expensive movie, we'll get room service.”

Yevgeny smiled at his other father. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, it's okay,” Ian answered for him.

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. “Yeah, let's do it.”

===================================================================================================

On the way to the hotel, Yevgeny spoke up from the back seat.

“What did Terry do that was bad?” He asked. “I've heard you say before to me that he was worse than Frank.”

Mickey, from the driver's seat, scrubbed a hand down his mouth.

“He used to hit me and my brothers, and my sister,” he said. “Not whoop them like you and Gavvie and Izzy do, but really beat us. He broke my arm when I was six.”

“Why?” Yevgeny asked, suddenly feeling terrible for his father. He hardly ever got spanked anymore, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if his parents beat him and broke his arm.

“Because I didn't come inside when he whistled for me,” Mickey finally said.

“Stop the car,” Ian said.

Mickey obeyed and pulled over into a gas station. He looked questioningly at Ian.

Ian took his seat belt off and turned to face Yevgeny in the backseat.

“You're getting older, Yevvie,” he said. “I think now's a good time you learn about me, your dad, your mom, and Terry.”

“Ian-” Mickey warned softly.

“I'm old enough dad,” Yevgeny said, and then looked at Ian.

“Alright, if we're gonna do this,” Mickey snapped. “Then I'm tellin' the fuckin' story.”

“Okay,” Yevgeny said.

So Mickey told him-everything. He told him about his and Ian's secret relationship, how they were both scared of Mickey's father, and then when he got to the part with Svetlana, he had to stop.

“Yevvie?” He asked carefully. “Do you know what rape is?”

Yevgeny nodded. “It's when someone forces sex on you. They taught us about it at an assembly at school.”

So Mickey told him about Svetlana, which made Yevgeny's face turn from one of concentration to horror.

“Your mom was raped too, in a way,” Mickey said. “Terry owned her ass just like owned mine, and that gun was on her too.”

“He did that just because you loved Dad?” Yevgeny asked quietly.

“He's not a nice guy,” Mickey replied. “But you know what? Joke's on him because he made me and Ian love each other even more, YOU made Ian and me love each other even more. Mom is like, our fuckin' best friend and without all that we wouldn't have Gavvie or Izzy either.”

=======================================================================================================

They continued driving and it wasn't until much later, when they were preparing to get into the indoor pool which was empty so they had it all to themselves, that Yevgeny asked the question that had been haunting him since the car ride.

“Since Terry forced Mom and you to, you know, and then I was born,” he asked in a small voice. “Do you sometimes not love me? It's okay if you don't, sometimes, I understand, I think and-”

Mickey pulled him into the tightest hug he'd ever given his first-born, one of his hands in Yevgeny's hair. He inhaled deeply, sharply, and it was then that Yevgeny realized he was trying not to cry.

“Dad?” He asked worriedly.

Mickey pulled away, and quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You listen to me,” he said, and Yevgeny nodded. “There is never a fuckin' second that I don't love you. You mean the world to me. Got that?”

Yevgeny nodded again.

“Say it,” Mickey ordered, but his voice wasn't harsh.

“I got it,” Yevgeny said.

Mickey kissed his forehead. “Good. Let's go-”

Ian shoved Mickey into the pool. Yevgeny laughed, but then Ian shoved him in too.

“Tired of you Milkoviches and your drama,” Ian said, grinning.

“When you get in here,” Mickey said, coming up and blowing water out of his nose. “We're gonna kill your fuckin' ass.”

“Yeah.” Yevgeny laughed, his own nose burning as he snorted.

 

 


End file.
